The invention relates to pollution control devices and more particularly to a damper for the inlet duct of a pollution control system.
In the control of discharge gases from metalurgical apparatus and the like, dampers are provided in the inlet duct which couples the apparatus or its enclosure to a gas cleaning system. Such dampers are subject to damage as the result of the high temperature of the effluent gases discharging from the metalurgical apparatus. In addition, the damper may be damaged by particles of hot metal or slag which may be entrained in the discharge gases or may be expelled from the metalurgical apparatus during a treatment process. As a result, the dampers must be periodically replaced or repaired. When such maintenance was required with respect to prior art dampers, it was necessary to remove the entire damper frame. Such maintenance procedures were relatively time consuming thereby idling expensive apparatus.